Solo pon Play
by C.paz
Summary: Colección de mini drabbles. Diez canciones. Diez historias.


Y… No recuerdo hace cuánto tiempo tengo esto, pero son diez mini drabbles/songfic que hice. No tienen línea cronológica, tampoco relación uno con el otro, son solo diez canciones aleatorias de mi mp3.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Es necesario? Si fuesen míos, nunca hubiese existido Maeve._

xxx

( _Something – The Beatles_ )

Hay algo en la forma de ser de él que le fascina, no sabe qué es, ni cuando comenzó a notarlo, pero en definitiva hay algo en Spencer que hace que Morgan lo mire y quede casi hipnotizado cuando lo ve. Quizás es por eso que siempre lo escucha, aunque no entiende la mitad de las cosas que habla.

( _Mine – Taylor Swift_ )

Se conocieron en un restaurante, intercambiaron números y comenzaron a conocerse. Al tiempo ya eran una pareja, ambos tenían miedo de ser felices, pero a la vez, ambos querían que el otro fuera feliz, por eso cada día se esforzaban por ser mejores personas, porque ver los ojos del otro cuando se decían "te amo" después de una pelea era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse realizados y felices… Siempre era como la primera vez que se vieron o besaron, ninguno necesitaba nada más para sentirse completos y plenos.

( _Complicated – Avril Lavigne_ )

La vida es complicada, todos lo sabemos y hemos vivido algo que nos hace darnos cuenta, pero eso que ellos vivieron lo fue aún más, pero los ayudó a acercarse el uno al otro. No fue fácil reconocer que le gustaban los hombres después de lo de Buford, pero no se arrepiente de nada. No fue fácil hacerse cargo de su familia a los diez años, así como tampoco estar en preparatoria a los doce, y menos darse cuenta que era gay a los quince en la universidad y no poder estar con nadie porque era ilegal. La vida era complicada cuando se conocieron, pero dejó de serlo el mismo día… Con el otro todo era fácil.

( _Cold hearted – Paula Abdul_ )

-No te conviene.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo conozco tanto como tú, y él es un rompe corazones, es frío, no tiene códigos para esto, él está con alguien distinto cada noche, no te será fiel y sufrirás. No seas tonto, Spencer.

-¿Y si logro hacerlo cambiar?

-Las personas no cambian, debieses saberlo. Tú eres buena persona, te mereces algo mejor en esta vida.

-Habla como si no lo quisieras.

-Al contrario, los quiero a ambos, pero no quiero verte sufrir por ese idiota.

-Gracias, Penélope.

( _I saw her standing there – The Beatles_ )

Todo su mundo cambió cuando lo vio ahí sentado en la barra de aquel bar, ¿Cómo se suponía que siguiera con su vida normal si ya lo había visto? Era el ser más hermoso del planeta, pero estaba acompañado, y además no parecía que tuviese más de diecinueve años, "muy pequeño", eso fue lo único que pensó, nunca "es hombre". No lo importó, ya se sentía enamorado y ya no quería bailar con nadie que no fuese él, así que sólo se acercó a hablarle, sin importar que tuviese compañía y su posible competencia.

( _Grenade – Bruno Mars_ )

\- Nunca dudes de que te amo, sabes que por ti haría todo.

-¿Y por qué sigues hablando con Ethan?

-No puedo creer que dudes de mí, sabes que por ti sostendría una granada.

-Quiero hechos, no palabras.

-Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto en un caso.

-Reid entró a un cuarto con ántrax.

-Vete, me van a desnudar y bañar con agua helada, pareceré perro.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Para que no te contagiaras… Además, no encontré un lugar para sostener esa granada y no dañarte.

-Te amo.

-¿Ahora sí?

-Siempre. Perdón.

( _I want you back – Michael Jackson_ )

-Dame otra oportunidad, es todo lo que pido.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Me dañaste. Mucho.

-Todo lo que quiero. Todo lo que necesito es otra oportunidad para demostrarte que te amo.

-Te he dado muchas.

-Pasaré el resto de mi vida compensándotelo. Dame la última oportunidad, no necesito más.

( _Complice eterno – Glup!_ )

Después del primer beso, Spencer dijo que era un error, Morgan dijo que no, que nunca volviera a decir eso, que era el resto el que estaba equivocado, que era dos hombres, amigos y compañeros de trabajo y que estaba bien, porque se querían y que eso era algo tan mágico y puro que nadie debiese poder tocarlo. Que se jodan las reglas de la institución. Que se jodan los homofóbicos. Derek quiere a Spencer y eso es todo lo que le importa, el resto puede irse al infierno.

xxx

Gracias :)


End file.
